Hybrids: How to be a Rebel: Dragon Style!
by Idiotic Brainspark
Summary: Hiccup lives in Berk, a place so prejudiced against 'ditch-diggers' that when there's a rebel it's just disconcerting. It's even more so when a crazy secret about her is discovered. This is my first fanfic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Hiccup Haddock the Fifteenth 2 0

**Author Note: This is the revised version of the first chapter. All the next chapters will have 2.0 in the name once they are updated.**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fifteenth lived in the small town of Berk. Ever since the Scourge of Odin struck the town a decade ago, many honest and hard-working families became poor while every family of scavengers took advantage of the dying people and prospered by taking anything they wanted. That was why everyone was extremely prejudiced towards 'ditch-digger' or amputees, working-class people and penniless orphans. Hiccup was one of them, his parents and grandparents had died in the aftermath of the Scourge. Now he woke up feeling excited, he just couldn't remember why. His eyes wandered over to his bedside calendar, it was August 1. Hiccup suddenly remembered why he was so excited; it was his first day of middle school. He got out of bed and surveyed the scruffy one room apartment in which he had shoved a small box TV, a sofa bed, a minute kitchenette and desk with a lamp and some writing equipment that he found discarded in a dumpster. He rapidly changed and then wolfed down some stale bread. Then he stepped out to see where his life would go on from now…

Hiccup came out on a dark alley with graffiti on the walls and dumpsters that were stinking the places to high heaven. Hiccup walked to the center of town, where the middle school was, and was joined by his friend Fishlegs Ingerman. When they got to the middle school, Hiccup had to say he was impressed, the walls were made of white marble and pristine white paint, there was a sweeping driveway with lush vegetation on each side and smartly dressed guards on each side of the carved mahogany door. When the two approached the guards shook their heads, "You can't come through here," One of them said, "you go through the back like all the other ditch-diggers." "Come on, Hiccup, I don't know what we expected." Muttered Fishlegs as they went to the back door. The halls were unswept, the plaster was coming off in places, the lockers were rusty and the books were older than then. "Either all that paint was for show or their hoping that we'll clean this place ourselves." Hiccup complained, as he took out his timetable and the books for his first class.

As the two walked over to the main lobby it became apparent that the rich kids were given more priority as the lobby and staircases were well cleaned and gleamed brightly with trophies. In the middle of the lobby, a short, stocky boy with black hair was spray painting a red line halfway through it. A blond girl was on one side painting something, while a raven headed girl was writing something on the side which Hiccup and Fishlegs were on. "Isn't that Heather?" Fishlegs whispered, "Yeah. She's changed though. Astrid and Snotlout are still the same." Hiccup breathed, "So are the Nut twins and Dagur, do you think he convinced Heather to join their gang?" Fishlegs questioned."Hey, Slip-up and Fish-breath, are you bad-mouthing us?" Snotlout demanded, furiously,"'Cause if you are you're gonna regret ever coming in my sight!" "Go on, Snotty!" Astrid cheered, "Beat 'em senseless!" Snotlout rose, his knuckles cracking ominously. Suddenly, the bell rang and the two ran to save their lives with Dagur and Snotlout at the tails.

One thing Hiccup liked about the classes was the fact that they were neutral. The teachers didn't side with the rich or disapprove of the poor, which meant that once he and Fishlegs had managed to get to homeroom, Dagur and Snotlout couldn't get to them. It also meant that he could study in peace, which was what he had wanted in the first place. The first half of the day was good, he kept a low profile and spent very little time in the corridors, but he realized that he would have to go to the canteen for lunch and Snotlout would take that as an invitation for him to bully. He was right, when he cautiously stepped out of the lunch line (There are two lines; one for rich, one for poor) Snotlout stepped out of his line and said,"Hey! Slip-up! Is that your lunch?" Hiccup looked down at his peanut butter and brown bread sandwich and casually answered,"Yeah, why do you ask?" "Looks disgusting, want me to improve the taste?" Snotlout offered. Hiccup narrowed his eyes then said, "I'd prefer if you don't." "I insist." He answered pompously then took out a big wad of gum and stuck it on the sandwich. Hiccup made a face and threw his lunch in the bin. He walked over to the table Fishlegs had gotten for them, "Aren't you gonna get a new lunch?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup shook his head, "I don't have the money" Fishlegs blushed, he had both his parents and was more or less comfortable and he frequently forgot that Hiccup was dirt poor. "Aren't you gonna complain?" he asked Hiccup shook his head again, "I'll lose anyways." There was no way idiots like Snot were gonna ruin his fresh start for him. When he decided that, he knew it would be hard but two weeks later, it became much harder, especially when the new kid came...


	2. The Amputee 20

It had been two weeks since the first day of school and both Fishlegs and Hiccup were trying to keep a low profile, it was getting harder though, pop quizzes were springing up and all the failing rich kids were picking on them as a way to cheer themselves up. Hiccup was walking through the back entrance when Fishlegs nudged him, a young girl about their age was walking to the front entrance. Innocent enough, if the girl wasn't dressed in old jeans and a check shirt and was limping. As she approached the door, the guards stepped in front of here, "Let me through." She said coolly but they stood their ground, shaking their heads. The girl narrowed her eyes and repeated her request with annoyance, "Let me through." The men shook their heads and the girl glared back but before she could repeat her words Snotlout's voice rang out from behind her, "Eret, Johann, I trust that you are meant to greet me?" instantly the guards attention switched to him, "Master Snotlout! Welcome to Berk Middle School! I trust you have our tip?"

"You'll have it once you put that ditch-digger in her place!" Snotlout pointed to where the girl had been standing, except she wasn't anymore, she was at the other end of the hallway, right next to Hiccup and Fishlegs. Snotlout's eyes widened when he saw them, "YOU!" he hissed but turned away, fuming.

"Hi! My name's Luna Light. What's yours?" she introduced herself brightly holding out her hand. Hiccup shook it and introduced himself and Fishlegs, who asked, "How did you catapult yourself across the hall and why?" Luna smiled simply, "I used to be an Olympic-level gymnast before…" she strayed looking at her leg, Hiccup followed her gaze and realized she was missing a leg which was replaced by a prosthetic. "But why?" Fishlegs repeated, "To show those snobby rich guys that they are not everything! I'm gonna make them understand that just cause their daddy's bank account is is bigger than everyone else's doesn't mean they are better at everything!" she said passionately, "And I'm gonna need help." "You've got to choose your help properly, lots of back-stabbers here. Kids would do any thing to be in good favor of the gang." Hiccup warned her, "Who should I look out for?" Luna said casually, "Well, you're more likely to be targeted by girls so keep an eye out for Astrid Hofferson; blue eyes, blond hair. Thinks she rules the world with her Snotty. Also look out for Ruffnut Thorston; blue eyes, blond hair and two pigtails. Favorite pastime is thinking of creative ways to torture lesser students. Heather DeRange is Dagur's sister. She has a kind heart and she won't want to approach you as far as things go but she has raven-black hair and green eyes." Fishlegs advised. Luna nodded and headed in the opposite direction. The next time they saw her was in the canteen, getting lunch. Snotlout sauntered over to her, "Is that your lunch?" Luna glanced at Hiccup's panicked glance and smiled sweetly, "Yes, Snotlout, I'd love to swap my lunch with you if you want." And swept his tray away and replaced it with her own tray before he could fully process the situation She took Snotlout's lunch over to their table. "Dig in." she invited. Hiccup picked up a slice of pizza, Fishlegs stuffed his face with fish and chips. Snotlout had a big appetite and a fondness for rich food, so between Luna, Hiccup and Fishlegs the meal fit properly. After that, Hiccup decided that he would enjoy being friends with Luna Light.

Two weeks later Hiccup and Luna were firm friends. Astrid and the gang all came up to them leering at them, "Who do you think you are with your patriotic rebel speeches" Astrid said, "Don't you worry," Ruffnut promised, "Your fall from grace is gonna be painless, but it'll cost you a leg." Luna leaned on her locker as her prosthetic fell Snotlout saw it and laughed, "Your prosthetic is too ashamed to be seen with you!" Hiccup was feeling hopeless when he noticed that Luna was smirking, What is she planning? He thought. Luna entertained them everyday with all the crazy ways she snuck past the guards, "I admire your bravado, makes me sorry for you – not!" said Dagur, who thought he had figured out why she was smiling. "Grab my hand. No questions." Luna hissed, so Fishlegs and Hiccup did as she asked as Luna answered Dagur, "No. Because I've got a secret weapon!" she stepped on the prosthetic and whistled. It flattened out and wheels popped out. Flamethrower fire burst out of one end, thrusting the trio in to the opposite direction. Luna laughed and gave them a one-fingered salute as the boys tried to catch their breath. "So… I wanted to ask you before we blasted out of school. You doing anything this evening? I wanted to show you guys where I work. I think you'll like it." Hiccup nodded and Fishlegs agreed Luna smiled, "Great. Meet me here at three o'clock."

At three o'clock Luna took Fishlegs and Hiccup to a barbed wire covered area. Luna held out a card and the guard smiled, "Hey, Lizard, how doing?" Luna sighed, "Don't call me that when I have guests." "So, what do you do here?" Hiccup asked, "I work for the air force, testing military jets and planes. They wanted cheap testers, don't want to spend much money on someone who can die any day on the job." She explained simply, Fishlegs was shocked, "I didn't realize you were that dispensable." Luna laughed, "I'll take you up in one of the planes if you like." Half an hour later the trio were on an American copy of a Zero. "Okay, Captain, what should I do?" Luna asked in her receiver. "Take five laps, on each lap hit a target with a gun." Came her instructions looking back Luna called to her passengers, "Hold on, guys!" as she headed into the tracks…


	3. Genius in a Dumpster 20

Hiccup and Fishlegs staggered off the fighter jet, shaking, "Are we in Valhalla?" Hiccup asked, "If we are, then why is paradise a replica of our death site?" Fishlegs said, teeth chattering. Luna waved her hand in front of the two's faces, "Luna! Are you dead too?" Hiccup asked Luna contemplated his words and answered, "As funny as it would be to see you two try to prove you're in Valhalla, I don't want a dead body on my hands. So… no." "How is that possible?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief, "You were constantly taking your eyes off the readings, letting go of the controls to use the guns, my ears were hurting and then everything went black." Luna looked skyward and explained, "The loss of air pressure made your ears hurt, combined with the stress and anxiety, it made you black out. Happens to loads of first-timers, that's why there's free food in the staffroom; to stop pilots from becoming light headed and susceptible to fainting. Come on!" she led them to a room filled with couches, a TV and a buffet of more different types of food than Hiccup had ever eaten; there were five types of pies; four types of doughnuts; three types of dumplings; and a remarkably untouched salad. There was even a soda machine. Luna gestured for them to dig in, and he happily obliged.

An hour later, with both of them full and having packed food for their breakfast, Luna ambled over to an elderly veteran pilot. Who took out a piece of plotting paper and showed her something, muttering to her in a low voice. He rolled up the paper and gave it to her, along with a small cream-jug full of black liquid. "What's that?" Hiccup questioned her as she came towards them, "Rocket fuel and plans for a miniature airplane motor. Come on, we have to go." She said briskly. She led them out, the guard called out behind her, "Hey, L…" Luna gave him a pointed look, "una, Happy Birthday!" he finished lamely. Hiccup looked at her in shock, "It's your Birthday?!" Luna nodded, "Yeah, that's why I invited you here in the first place. After this, you should come over to my house for cake. I'm turning eleven." I won't miss it, as soon as I can find a gift for her Hiccup thought. Hiccup headed home and opened his savings from his garbage collection fees, $100, his summer savings. Hiccup sighed and wondered if giving up his money was worth it. Of course it was, Luna was a new student who put her life on the line everyday, who knew she might be in Valhalla tomorrow. So he gathered up his money and headed for the shops

"That's it!" Hiccup groaned as he walked out of his tenth second-hand shop. He had looked at jewelry, toys, clothes, games but everything that was nice didn't fit his budget and everything else was horrible. He decided to check out what he could make for Luna. He passed a mechanic's shop as he went home, a small poster had been set up: FREE AXOLOTL WITH TOOLBOX PURCHASE: $30. Hiccup decided to risk it and went inside to look at the toolbox. When he walked out, he was carrying a first-class toolbox and a black axolotl in a furnished glass tank, complete with every thing to keep it healthy. He knocked on the door that Luna had shown him. Luna opened the door and let him in. Hiccup saw metal at first shining all over the place and then realized that Luna lived in a garage with scrap-metal all over the place and spare tools littered around. There were so many oil stains there that Hiccup was sure that no amount of scrubbing would get them off, there was no kitchenette, just a Bunsen burner connected to a gas cylinder and a mini-fridge. A cardboard box serving as the coffee table had Fishlegs' gift on it: A box of chocolates and some blueprints involving drone mechanics Luna smiled at the gift and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on, my mother had a special birthday tradition."

She led them to a canvas with a painting that was half complete, "Ever since my ancestors were Vikings it was traditional for the first born to add a new part to the painting every birthday till they are eighteen." Luna explained. Hiccup looked at the painting it told several stories, a sweeping tree that was there since Viking times, a red and orange egg that was burnt and out of it emerged a beautiful phoenix that reigned over the tree, flowery fields that turned into factories and a blue and black egg that was broken and a shadowy figure that seeped out. "What's that?" Hiccup asked, pointing at a section covered in paper, "My latest addition." She explained and whipped the paper off, under it was what looked like a cross of a winged black panther, a cat and an axolotl with green eyes (A/N: the figure is a night fury) "What is that?" Hiccup asked, "The mythical offspring of lightening and death itself," Luna said, her eyes sparkling, "legend says that one of my ancestors rode on it. Do I believe it? Yes I do.""So… I'm guessing your family is big on tradition?" Fishlegs asked, Luna nodded, "There's another tradition, this time with keys…" Luna took them to another cupboard, this time there was only a chest, the only weird thing about it was the fact that it had eighteen locks, ten of which were open, "Every time an heir is born every member of the family puts a valued possession a chest with eighteen locks. Every year one lock is unlocked, until they receive the treasure inside on their eighteenth birthday." Luna explained. She solemnly unlocked the eleventh one and then smiled, "Come on! Let's eat!"

Luna provided Fishlegs and Hiccup with a cupcake, a hot dog and a glass of pink lemonade each as she blew out the eleven tea candles which had been arranged as a smiley face shape. As she was showing them to the front door she suddenly asked, "Hiccup, is there any remote place with cliffs around here?" "Sure. Raven Point, why?" he answered, "Oh, nothing…" she muttered. As they were leaving Hiccup realized she had never taken her cloak off and as Luna had turned around he had seen something vaguely black…


	4. You're a What! 2

Hiccup had decided to keep his doubts about Luna to himself. But he kept his distance from her. He had made this resolution since Monday, so Fishlegs summed it up to fear of her axolotl, that Luna had trained and had started bringing to school ever since, lots of people were scared of it and Luna was taking full advantage of it; using it as a distraction for the guards, teasing Snotlout and Astrid. So life went on, and Hiccup was suddenly caught up in a childhood wish that nothing would ever change, he had thought like that before his parents had died two years ago, trauma like that didn't exactly go away and Hiccup had learnt from then.

Hiccup's birthday came, but he had no money to provide a party for anyone he invited so it was a surprise for him to come back from school and see a small mix breed puppy in a basket complete with health items and a blanket, "This is amazing!" Hiccup said, "Who…" his eyes trailed to a tag on it that said "From…" with a picture of a moon with light beams on it. He grinned, "Come on, girl, let's show you off to Fishlegs." A couple minutes later, Hiccup was in the Ingerman's lounge, eating coconut cake; Mrs. Ingerman was always setting out lots of snacks for him whenever he came by. Fishlegs had gone bonkers over the dog and had insisted in training the dog and searching for her favorite food choices. Hiccup was slightly worried that Fishlegs might all together forget about 'walkies' and his birthday gift from Luna might look like a sentient, furry beach ball with doggy limbs. The only reason he appreciated coming over to Fishlegs' house was because of the name he had picked out: Meatlug. "Bye, Fish! I gotta take Meatlug for a walk." Hiccup said and headed outside and made his way to the dog park.

Hiccup entered the dog park and looked around. The place was dog paradise, with its lampposts and fake fire hydrants and puppy tube maze. Hiccup was all set to take Meatlug here for her walk, until he saw trouble, Astrid and Snotlout with their gang. Heather was walking around, keeping her eye on her parrot while Dagur stared as Snot's White Shepherd, Hookfang walked around threateningly. Hiccup stared in horror at the Nut twins Komodo dragons (How did they even get those?) and Astrid's German Shepherd, Storm. Who would even allow that group inside? There were only two dogs with them! Snotlout saw Hiccup enter the park and went straight for him, "Hey, Slip-up! What are you doing here? You can't have a dog yourself! You're dirt poor!" Astrid picked up the insult, "No, wait, this is probably the only place he's actually accepted!" She cackled. "Actually, Snot, I do have a dog." Hiccup said calmly and showed them Meatlug and Astrid saw her chance, "What a surprise! I don't suppose we can know where you got it from? Oh, right, you stole it! Shame, really, you didn't steal a good breed instead of that mutt!" Hiccup froze, that's right. There was no way he could afford to keep Meatlug. He walked down the road, listening to the taunts of the group behind him, wondering where he could go for a walk.

He decided to go to Raven Point, a remote, dark, secluded forest, what could go wrong? A lot. It started out okay, Meatlug did her business and then chased some sticks. Then Hiccup decided to stop for a snack and played fetch with her as he chewed on a tangerine. Then Meatlug started to go crazy, pulling Hiccup's jeans forward and then barking the place down, Hiccup recognized the signs and ran after Meatlug guessing she was asking him to follow her. After a five-minute sprint, Meatlug fell to the ground, panting. In the distance, Hiccup saw a figure of a person that looked vaguely familiar. As he looked on, Hiccup realized that there was something really wrong with the figure, that and the person was standing right at the edge of a cliff overlooking a waterfall. He headed to the person, to tell them to be careful when being that close to the waterfall, when the person silently fell forward, right into the rushing waterfall pounding ahead of them, ready to kill. "No!" Hiccup screamed as he ran to the edge of the cliff. He didn't know what he expected, water stained red, echoes of screams or someone hopelessly hanging onto a precipice, but there was none of that, just a discarded cloak and a rucksack with a axolotl resting on it. Despair crashed over him, Luna Light was dead.

A shadow crossed the forest and he looked up, Luna was up there with something attached to her back, Hiccup thought he knew what it was, but he didn't want to admit it, It's probably a hang-glider or something, Hiccup thought, yeah, that's right, those aren't wings of some dragon. Luna hovered midair, focusing on a tree. She swung her arms around her and a plasma blast zapped out, felling the tree. Hiccup screamed, and Luna quickly turned around, "Hiccup! I should've known you can't keep

your curiosity in check." "You don't mind?" Hiccup asked as he surveyed her long black wings and tail, "Since you're a friend, no." Luna stated, "But don't tell a soul, promise?" "Not even Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, "Only if he swears to secrecy. Now promise." Came the reply. "Promise." Hiccup said. So he finished his walk and walked away, trying to pretend he saw nothing. Of course, he planned to tell the secret to Fishlegs on the walk to school but he overslept and only met up with him after homeroom. "Hey, Fish, want to know something crazy about Luna?" Hiccup asked, Fishlegs narrowed his eyes, "You haven't been snooping have you? If not then tell me." Hiccup shook his head, blushing, "You saw her cloak, right? You know what's under it? Promise you won't tell." A barely audible gasp came from around the corner and Hiccup swung around to see no one there. "I'll tell you when we get home." Hiccup muttered and he went off to find Luna…

Hiccup couldn't find Luna until lunch that day, which was a bad thing, Astrid looked like she was about to strike and Heather was looking concerned. As Luna passed Astrid put on a loud voice to make sure everyone would hear, "Hey, Snotty, do you think it's hot today?" "Why, yes, Princess" Snotlout pompously answered, "Hey, Luna! Why don't you take off your cloak?" Astrid simpered and Luna shook her head, oblivious to Ruffnut and Tuffnut creeping up behind her, until they ripped off the cloak and everyone who had been watching with interest, which was every one in the canteen, gasped in unison and the gang quickly backed off in disgust. Luna shot a glare at Hiccup, as she had summed up how they had found out her secret, Hiccup found himself flinching at her stare before she zapped away with her prosthetic jet. Hiccup thought about nothing else when he ran to Principal Mala's office to ask for an early leave. Minutes later, he chased after Luna, finding her by the lake in Raven Point, skipping flat stones. "Listen, Luna, I didn't know that Astrid was listening around the corner. Believe me?" Hiccup said, settling beside her on the bank of the lake, Luna looked at him, "Fine, but now what do I do?" Hiccup thought about it, "Every time I mess up, I go to my parents' graves. Maybe you should do that." "I can't. My parents died in a stunt plane accident, their bodies were never found." Luna answered remorsefully, "Then I would go where my ancestors came from. Ancient Berk." Hiccup suggested, "Are you kidding?! That's where my ancestors come from! Want to come with me to check out what's left of it?" Hiccup nodded wordlessly and the planning began…

"For, the last time Hiccup, our only chance is me pulling a plank of wood with you on it. There is no other form of transport!" Luna argued, "That is a ridiculous idea, completely undignified, someone might see us!" Hiccup retorted. "We're traveling through the fog bank and everyone already knows so what's the point of hiding them?" Hiccup sighed, "Fine, lets load up and go." Luna put her rucksack on the wooden plank and hooked a leather harness to her belt. Hiccup got on and Luna took off into the sky, pulling the water-sleigh along at great speed. When they finally got there, Hiccup staggered off, "I see what makes you such a reckless pilot." Luna chuckled but it died when she looked at the wreckage that was Ancient Berk. Buildings were burnt with what looked like dragon fire, others had paint that was fading, the whole place was desolate, like a battlefield years after a war. Hiccup pointed up to a house, alone on the hilltop (The house in which Hiccup the Third lives during the movies.). They headed for it, and when they reached it they saw what was carved on one wall of the house: Every Haddock must, at least once in their life come and visit Berk and write their name on this wall, to mark the Haddock lineage. Underneath it, a family tree had been carved out of the names. At the very bottom was written: Hiccup Haddock the Third. "Well," Hiccup said, "We found my family, now where's yours?" "Right there, silly!" Luna said pointing to one of the upper branches: Olive Light, "That's my mum." Hiccup stared at her in wonderment and said in an awestruck voice, "You're my cousin!" Luna burst out laughing, "Sorry, that was so weirdest thing you have ever said!" "At least I reacted at all!" Hiccup scoffed, "Come on, let's carve our names and then leave." Luna nodded and then ran off, "Hey, where are you going?" Hiccup asked, "To theforge." She called back and appeared moments later with two hammers and chisels. Hiccup nodded and clumsily carved out his name while Luna wielded her tools easily and showed the perfectly formed letters to Hiccup, "Show-off." He huffed but he was nice to her any way, Luna was his only way back to Berk. Luna, however wasn't eager to leave, she took photo after photo, collected the more colorful souvenirs and grabbed a sword from the forge, it was fine until she picked it up that the sword light up, it scared the living daylights out of Hiccup but, to his mortification, Luna laughed like there was no tomorrow, "There are stories about this sword," she explained, "The blade is covered with Monstrous Nightmare gel that can be ignited very easily with this button," she demonstrated, "and the other end sprays Hideous Zippleback gas that can also be ignited. You want it?" Hiccup shook his head, "You know how to work it, you have to use it." Luna shrugged, "Suit yourself, but if you want it you can borrow it. By the way, where's Meatlug?" "I realized I'm not a dog person, I gave her to Fish." Hiccup said. Luna punched his arm, "Yeah, well, I'm glad it worked out for you." Hiccup looked at his watch and said, "Luna, we better hurry, or we won't get to our destination by Monday!" Luna looked at him, then gave the place one, last, sweeping look and nodded, "All right let's go." With that she turned and went off to tend to her new life, leaving her history behind…

Or so she thought.


	5. Settling Out 2

Ever since Hiccup and Luna had come back from Ancient Berk, they became closer than ever, Luna would get him a meal if Hiccup got her schoolwork; she still wasn't going to school. That didn't mean they didn't fight together when there was an ambush (Snot and Astrid were becoming even more persistent) Snotlout and Astrid wanted the money for the prize in proving that mythological creatures existed in real life. So they weren't surprised when the twins, Snot, Astrid and Dagur surrounded them in the alley, backing them to each other, "You got my back?" Luna whispered, "Always," Hiccup smiled, "tail trip, five o'clock." "Left hook, graze the face." Luna said as she tripped Snotlout. It went on like this, the duo dodging the hits and delivering light attacks, Luna even shooting plasma blasts at their feet, they couldn't straight up fight till their true potential because that would land them in jail if the squad complained. But this type of fighting was getting old, "Sword Surprise." Hiccup muttered and Luna swiftly drew out the sword from their visit, millimeters away from Astrid's face, "You wouldn't dare… Touch my princess and you'll pay." Snotlout threatened. Luna cocked her head and the sword lit itself, Astrid screamed and ran for her life. Snotlout backed away, "You just have to give give me a few scales and photos to prove that dragons exist and I can get my $1000. It doesn't bother you." Luna arched her eyebrow, "You've been bullying me for the past month, why should I give you the chance to get extra pocket money?" Hiccup watched her swing away angrily, towards her apartment.

He followed her in and saw her checking her phone. On it were the pictures the two had taken together, the pictures of Berk, and the dragon bones. He sat next to her, "What's wrong?" he said concernedly, "Just wondering. My entire family was born with these wings, and I was first to harness the power and fly, so why did the dragons vanish? What happened?" Luna mumbled, "Come on, why don't you see, you're meant to be here not Ancient Berk with its long-dead dragons, you can either spend your entire life trying to find out what happened to it, or you you can make a real difference in this world." he comforted her, Luna fidgeted, "I just thought, we could use a thousand dollars." Hiccup sighed, there was no way to distract her from this.

But on the other hand, the effect her resistance towards the school's stupid favouritism on the ditch-diggers was obvious, especially in school. Students walked in through the front door without even noticing the guards, no one cared which lunch line you stood in and no amount of teasing could make anyone give him their homework. All the resistance did not sit Astrid, but she held her ground. It took her two weeks to finally corner Luna on her way back to work, "Listen, punk, I want you to bring your campaign down or else you life will become living hell, courtesy of me." Astrid growled, "You can't make me convince all these students that things aren't getting better" Luna said calmly. Astrid sighed, "You'll regret this." And ran away. Luna only found out what what she meant when she came back to her apartment to build something for Hiccup. Everything that seemed useful, like the tools, had been broken, even though she had no idea how they did that, blueprints and sticky notes had been charred and twisted to form the words: 'I got my revenge, Luna!' Hiccup stared at the orgy of destruction and then at Luna, he was shocked to see she was laughing, "What is it?" He asked, "Hiccup, I recently filed a complain for theft of property by the Hoffersons, I was told to find one more piece of evidence, so I planted cameras here in case they decided to visit..." Luna explained and Hiccup guessed the rest. "So you're saying that Astrid has to pay for all the property she damaged?" Hiccup asked, Luna nodded, "It was a lotta work." "Speaking of work, Principal Wing wants you to send in all schoolwork by Friday. So you should start freaking out" Hiccup told her. Luna reached into a small loose floorboard safe and pulled out her entire week's work, "I've done nearly everything, except this floral assignment for art class, better get it done, do you know where we can pick wildflowers?" She muttered indistinctly, "What?" Hiccup asked, "Oh, yeah, we should check Odin's Islet, I'll come with, I haven't finished that one either."

So, the cousins made their way to Odin's Islet, Luna had to admit, she had been blown away by the serenity on the islet. the two rapidly picked their flowers, cobbling together an acceptable project. Luna headed to the very edge of the islet, the one that faced outward and she looked up, suddenly stiff. "What is it?" Hiccup asked in a concerned voice, "I don't know, something's calling me. I don't want to go but at the same time I do!" Luna said in a fearful voice, "Come on, let's go to Berk, then we can track that mystery call." Hiccup urged, Luna nodded and pulled herself away from the spot and followed him back to Berk. Of course that didn't mean she didn't want to come back the next day, Hiccup followed her to the spot where she had felt the call, laden with supplies and their water transport. Luna pointed into the sky, "It's calling me from there." She insisted, Hiccup warily sat on their raft as Luna zapped ahead, going faster than Hiccup could lose his lunch. Two hours later, she stopped at an islet, "Are we there yet?" Hiccup asked cautiously, "Of course not, it'll take another half an hour to reach the source, I needed an energy boost." Luna answered cheerfully, biting down on a protein bar. Hiccup wisely decided to have nothing. True to her word, Luna got the two to a huge island in half an hour. Hiccup looked around the area, but it looked uninhabited, "Are you sure..." he began, "Of course I am." Luna interrupted and jumped to a ledge that led to a cave, Hiccup followed suit, before he was surrounded by green bipedal reptiles with stingers, "Speed Stingers." Luna breathed and shot a warning shot at them, the dragons looked at the fire and then stared back at Luna, who spread out her wings and tail, they bowed and backed away, "What did you do?" Hiccup asked in awe, "Proved to them that I was a dragon, felt like the right thing to do. Now, come on." came the brisk reply. They entered the place and Hiccup stared at what he saw, huge boulder-like dragons (Catastrophic Quakens) were building caves, while typical green and cream dragons with wings and tails (Sand Busters) create protective crystal casing on egg hives. Water dragons poured fish and Speed Stingers patrolled the area. Luna looked awestruck, "They're all here and they made their own dragon civilization!" Wherever they went, dragons stared at them,"Why are they staring?" Hiccup timidly asked as an owl-like dragon (Stormcutter) appeared behind them, grabbed them and took off.

Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs, when they were dropped on a stone stack in the middle of the cave. Picking themselves up, Luna gasped and Hiccup looked up to see what she was looking at, and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a sleek, black dragon with wings and a tail exactly like Luna, it was without a doubt a Night Fury. A white version of the dragon was sitting beside him, so Luna assumed it was the fabled Light Fury. The dragon stood up and started surveying them, Hiccup saw that it had a red prosthetic tail fin, "That's Toothless, the alpha!" Luna told him excitedly, Toothless stared at them and then suddenly leapt forward, licking both of them. The Light Fury looked at Luna and nuzzled her excitedly. Toothless approached Hiccup his eyes expectant, saddle still there, Luna's heart melted, "He thinks you're Hiccup the Third," she explained, "He doesn't know that his owner has been dead for so long!" Hiccup stared at the excited dragon then got on to his saddle, to his surprise he felt as though he had been doing this since he was young, he got Toothless to do barrel rolls around the cave and burst out of the cave joyfully. Luna and Moonshine (Light Fury) were flying side by side with the two. Toothless looked curiously at Luna's wings and tail before shrugging and sticking his tongue out. "So, bud, I've seen where you been living for the last century, now do you want to see where I live?" Toothless nodded and veered them off down to Ancient Berk, "No, bud, no! I don't live there, I moved!" Hiccup said urgently, Toothless looked at him then stopped struggling and followed his lead, reluctantly. The threesome landed discreetly and Hiccup took the dragons to his place, Toothless looked confused, staring at the cramped surroundings, What was his human doing here? Where was Astrid? Who was the dragon girl? Suddenly, Astrid burst in angrily, "You stole a thousand dollars from me!" she began accusingly, then turned to see the two dragons beside her, fear replacing her anger, "Hey..."


	6. The incomplete cliffhanger 2

Astrid stared in shock at the dragons staring at her, she slowly backed away from the dragons as Toothless carefully approached her and then, he pounced. "No, bud!" Hiccup said in an attempt to push the dragon away from the girl, only to see Toothless was licking her, "Get off me, you monster!" Astrid screamed, shaking herself free from the slimy saliva that the Night Fury had left all over her, her new designer outfit was ruined! Valkyrie was expensive! She glared at the dragon then picked up a hammer and flung it at the dragon, it collided and Toothless looked frozen, what had happened? Why did the Shield Maiden look so angry? She had never hit Toothless, he didn't feel it but it hurt his feelings. Moonshine's eyes fell on a calendar and she nudged Toothless, he turned and looked at the calendar and froze, 2018, no wonder Hiccup looked so small, his Hiccup had died years ago! He had been uncovered in a time when the riders' descendants were fighting ferociously! He nodded at Moonshine, grabbed Astrid and flew out of the door, "Let's go!" Luna cried and followed suit. Hiccup sighed and brought out the glider that the duo had made together, complete with steering mechanism and motors and took off…

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hiccup asked as they prepared to land at a small island in the middle of a reef, Luna smiled and pointed at two silhouettes in the distance, "'Course I am!" Toothless and Moonshine dipped down to the island with a screaming Astrid and the cousins ran towards them. When he got there a strange sight saw him, Toothless and Moonshine staring at a small spyglass-like item fixed in the stone, "Toothless, come on bud, give Astrid back before we're charged for murder and assault." Hiccup coaxed, Toothless shrugged and both he and Moonshine shot a plasma blast at the torch. Purple light instantly came out of the object and engulfed them. Astrid stared as they were instantly surrounded by small videos; Hiccup the Third learning how to tame dragons; fights with Dagur, fighting Viggo and Johann, defending the Edge, destroying the Dragon Eyes, defeating the Bewilderbeast and Hiccup and Astrid entering the Hidden World. Astrid stared, awestruck, "My mother told me that my ancestors were married to a Haddock, that they together had ruled Ancient Berk with their dragons by their side, I never believed her." This is incredible..


	7. Indefinite scales 2

Astrid stared at the cousins, in shock at what she had just seen, "Um… Astrid, are you there?" Hiccup said uncertainly as he waved his hand in front of her face, "Do you think she had a heart attack when she found out we might be related?" Luna joked half-heartedly, it was actually kind of plausible but Hiccup seriously shook his head, "Nope. She's breathing." "Stop it idiots, I'm not dead!" Astrid snapped, Luna looked at her face, and pounced, "Oooh, best you could come up with? Hiccup, are you sure this is the girl with a tongue sharper than a Nadder's tail?" Luna asked innocently.

Astrid's POV:

Ugh! Today was terrible. I came back to tell my mom that I needed a new dress for the twins' party and found out all my allowance had been taken by Moon-Lizard to pay for 'property damage'. So I went off to her gutter to make her give my money back. And what do I find? Slip-up and Moon-Lizard, with giant killing machines. I saw what I saw, but when Lizard girl started taunting me, I realized I didn't want to argue. Old Astrid would have given her a burn that would literally be visible

* * *

2 / 17

but the things I had just seen through that Star Wars thing made me think twice about putting Moon-Girl and kind-of-cute Slip-up in their places. Wait, cute?! What was wrong with me? I sighed, "Look, doofus, the only reason I haven't humiliated you two is because that is a lot of information to process. Weren't you guys shocked with what you saw?" Moon girl looked seriously at me then shook her head, "We have been told these stories all our lives. They don't faze us. They fazed you." I looked at her in shock then remembered, she and her cousins had believed in every Viking dragon legend there was, I was the only one who didn't know the stories. Hiccup peered into my face, "If regret is one of the after-affects, then we better make as much use of it as possible." Hiccup commented dryly. I groaned and punched his arm, "Too late, they've worn off." Hiccup moaned as he rubbed his arm. "Nope. Those effects are permanent due to the viewer having realized its mistakes." Luna mentioned as she looked carefully at the amber in which Norse runes had been carved. I groaned, just great. "So, you can either spend life like normal and get your heart eaten by guilt or you can be nice to us and risk unpopularity." Luna, aka Dragon girl, said serenely, laying out the facts. I paused, I knew what guilt feels like because once I broke Tuffnut's toy mace, Macey, and he kept crying for months. Hiccup sighed, "Gods, you really are that insecure?" I blushed, because he was right, "I'll think about it." Came my snide comment, "Go away and Snotty will pick me up in the speedboat you don't have." Hiccup shrugged and dragon girl tied a harness to the Black dragon and they sped away on the makeshift speedboat, it looked so cool.

The ride with Snotty was way too boring, I never realized how stuck-up and self-centered he was. All he would talk about was himself, his studies and his plans for the weekend. I started missing Hiccup's banter and scattered conversation. At last the conversation turned to me, "So, what did my maiden in distress think when her Snot in shining armor came and rescued her from the perils of a desert isle?" Snotty simpered at me and I sighed, "Wrong girl, this one is no 'maiden in distress' she could have gotten off the island anyway but I thought choosing you was the smartest idea." Snot looked at me in shock, "Are you dumping me?" he asked hoarsely, "Look, Snot, maybe not. You're so self-centered its like you don't care two dragon scales about me. Shape up or I might ship out." He nodded dumbly, not even realizing that I never used dragon expressions. "Princess, tomorrow, five o'clock. Want to go on a date?" He invited. I groaned, my parents agreed that I should never date until high school. Snotlout wasn't even my real boyfriend, just a friend, but Snot would never admit that, nor would he boast around saying that we were dating, his parents are just very loose about these things.

3rd Person (With Luna and Hiccup):

Luna had finally gotten Hiccup, Toothless and Moonshine back to Berk. Now she was perusing one of the advertisements for myth-proof when Hiccup came in, a tray of dumplings and chowder in one hand, a tray of cheap nachos and some dips in the other, "Hey, Hiccup. So I was thinking…" Luna started as Hiccup snorted, "You're thinking, so whose gonna die this time?" Luna rolled her eyes, "You are. So I was thinking, what about proving that dragons are real? The competition ends tomorrow and first prize will mean we can start our own business and return dragons to their former glory!" Luna said excitedly, Hiccup looked thoughtful, "First off, I'll ignore the part about me dying. Second off, that might just work!" Luna smiled, "Wait here. I'll be right back." Then she fitted her prosthetic into Toothless' saddle then the trio headed, south, straight for Meathead. Five hours later, Luna strutted gloatingly into the apartment, she tossed an envelope onto his kitchenette,

* * *

3 / 17

followed by Moonshine and Toothless. Hiccup opened it to reveal ten thousand dollars, "What? I thought Snot said it was only one thousand." Hiccup spluttered Luna smiled mischievously, "Well, lets just say I'm a hybrid of a Night Fury and have brought two living specimens of the rarest dragons in literature as our proof and I deserve a bonus." Hiccup looked at the money, "We have enough money to buy that one thousand dollar shop up in Shopping Central. We can use it as a tech store, a mechanic's garage and a café!" He said excitedly, "Yeah, and we can stick to the original plan as well!" Luna added. Quickly the two headed off to Luna's place, it was time to get to work…


	8. Definite Scales 2

Several Centuries Ago…

The dragons were spending their last days in Berk. After the attack, Hiccup had decided that it was no longer possible to keep the dragons safe around humans and the dragons would return to the hidden cavern and the Vikings would go to another island and never mention this to anyone. Toothless, of course, couldn't fly without Hiccup, so he would drop the dragon off at the cliff pedestal that formed Toothless' new home. He wanted to make sure that Hiccup had something to remember when Toothless was gone. Finally, he, Garff, Smidvarg and Darkvarg used Moonshine's knowledge of reflection to create something they called the Time Eye, using it, each dragon's fire would project visions from a different time.

Hiccup's POV:

When I was a boy, there were dragons. We thought they were monsters, then we thought they were gentle creatures, and now we think of them as companions. We fought together, defended our islands together, played together and helped each other through tough times. Even if it meant committing treason, resisting our Queen, fighting the Alpha, risking our girlfriends or our lives, we were there for each other. Now, it is time for the ultimate sacrifice, to give up our greatest friends, defenders and companions, to forget that they ever lived, to spare them. To spare our dragons. Stormfly didn't understand, she kept playing with Astrid, oblivious to the fact that she was making her even sadder. Windshear didn't understand either, she just knows that Heather is sad and didn't feel like playing. Barf 'n' Belch, the Night Terrors, Strikey, Cloudjumper, Toothless and Moonshine understood and they tried everything possible to cheer us up. I nodded to Astrid and headed off to saddle Toothless, it was our last flight together. We better enjoy it…

Astrid's POV:

Hiccup and I rose into the air and looked at the sunset. The sunset was so familiar to that day when I first rode on a dragon, I mean, Toothless. The dragons led us to a small islet a couple of hours away from Berk. Hiccup stared at the small Dragon Eye fixed in the Deathsong amber. Hiccup stared at it, "Well, fire it up, I suppose." Toothless grinned and then shot a plasma blast at it, reflecting a giant moving painting of us. No, not us. People who looked like us, with strange tunics. A girl like me surrounded by Snot and everybody, etching a red line across some weird Great Hall. A young auburn girl that looked like Valka looking around a very dusty Berk and Hiccup. Yep, Hiccup, a perfect twin image of him, except of the weird clothes. I gasped it was incredible!

Ruffnut's POV:

Ah, man! I can't believe this was the last time I'll see Belch again in the whole world! Tuff and I have done everything to get minds off of it; throwing fish at Fishlegs; playing Terrible Terror Tag; blowing up Snot's house with Zippleback gas, we even considered going full Loki, but nothing happened!

* * *

4 / 17

Dagur used to be fun to hang with, but he's busy being King of the Defenders. I could have gone to see Heather but she went into full serious mode ever since Dagur left. Loki really needs to bless his gifts to her. Hiccup or Astrid are always fun to mess with, but they've taken the dragons off to some romantic sunset ride. Ugh, I've never been so sick, oh wait, when Snot and Fish started fighting over me, that was pretty gross and horrible. This is ridiculous, I'll just steal some Monstrous Nightmare gel for future pranks before me and Belch leave each other forever, in tears, behind me Tuffnut wailed out, "Waah!"

Fishlegs' POV:

I can't believe what a fuss the twins aren't making! My precious Meatlug is going to never be with me again, I'm doing everything I can for her, the best fish, the tastiest rocks, no work whatsoever. Hiccup has set aside all his studies to clean the dragons, brush them, feed them and play with them. Snotlout hates work and even he is working hard to prepare Hookfang for his journey to the cavern. It's ridiculous, they act so nonchalant, except looking a bit down sometimes. They are constantly pelting me with fish and sent Gustav a bottle of red orleander and caused Fanghook to completely lose his mind. I'm exhausted as I haven't had any time to meditate since last week, we are meant to be saying our final good-byes tonight, when the sun sets, I've got to get ready, give Meatlug the best travelling snacks ever.

Snotlout's POV:

I stare at my handsome Hookie, his teeth, claws and scales shining brighter than the Fireworm Queen herself. All those times when we fought against each other, I just don't see why I wasted them, he was the perfect dragon that ever was and ever will be. Everything that ever existed in this world just doesn't seem as exciting. Dragons were what kept me going to the very end of the Earth, I needed adventure. Raw Vikingness needed adventure! Hookie looked at me then at the group of dragons heading for the setting sun, I nodded and he quickly flew away. I turned away. I couldn't look, I just couldn't. Fishlegs had burst into tears and the twins were singing, "May Loki Salute You" and Astrid was staring resolutely ahead, trying not to cry as Hiccup took the dragons far far away.

Present Day:

Luna's over-voice: "This is the Society of Dragon and Dragon Hybrid Fanatics or SDDHF for short." We look around a forest before zooming in on a cluster of mobile homes, Hiccup's voice over: "It's just some small mobile home grouped together. A few degrees north from Burnt to a Crisp and a few days shy of Hopeful." Several beams of light filtered through the clouds, "But what sets us apart is what we study. Some people study volcanoes or voles, but we study dragons!" Hiccup proudly led Fishlegs through a small carved arc, "Over there is the herbs and dragon fire byproducts area." He said, pointing to mobile home with its name carefully painted on the wall, "Over there is the dragon healing center and in the middle is the petting zoo." Luna explained to another group of young dragon explorers, pointing to a dome-like stable and a corral housing Terrible, Night and Flame Terrors, "Yeah, and that is the observatory and the dragon maintenance and containment center." Hiccup said identifying another pair of homes, "And that is the egg hatching ground and the inventory." Luna explained, nodding to a cave with a heavy welded iron door and a small group of hot springs with its center covered in grass, feathers and rocks, "Anyway, Fish, what took you so long? Its been a week since SDDHF first opened. We thought you would drop by much sooner." Fishlegs blushed hard, "My mother wanted me to finish all my midterm revision before I stepped out of the house." Luna smiled, "Yeah, I sat mine last week because no one wants to sit a test with me." She gestured to her tail and bat wings. One of the young explorers tugged Luna's sleeve, "Um, Miss

* * *

5 / 17

Light, what's that?" se asked, pointing to a pole with paper posters pinned to them, "That is our Notification Pole. It's advertising the dragon hatching an hour from now." Hiccup said glancing at the pole, "Maybe you should stay and watch." Luna suggested to Fishlegs whose eyes gleamed at the idea, "Oooh! That'll be amazing! Anyways, I've heard you two have made quite a packet with your café/garage. They say your Zipscape 1000 was sold out!" Luna blushed, "Modest business is what I call it. You know you should join the dragon explorers?" Fishlegs gave a sigh, "But its for little kids! I look nothing like a little kid! Hicc, do I look… oh no." "What?" Hiccup asked and followed his gaze to see, Snotlout escorting Astrid, Heather, Ruff 'n' Tuff and Dagur, "Astrid, I still don't see why we have to come here." Snotlout grumbled, "I mean its run by homies." "I think it looks kind of nice." Heather commented shyly and was instantly backed up by Dagur, "Yeah! The perfect mix of cute and destruction!" "Destruction?! We're in!" yelled Ruff and ran to see the petting zoo with her twin. "Hello, sir, ma'am, this is…" Luna went up to give the usual introduction, Snot made the 'blah, blah, blah' sign, "Cut to the chase. You know what we like, tell us where to go." Astrid said, "Well, the twins will like to go to the dragon byproducts area; lots of explosive stuff there. Heather can go to the petting zoo; Terrible Terrors are very affectionate. Dagur might enjoy the observatory; lots of statuettes and information about the world's deadliest dragons. And Snot and you will enjoy the Dragon Riders' Circle of Honor." Luna said, gesturing to the places, "Oooh! Me likey!" Dagur announced, grinning maliciously. Tuff looked at the zoo once more then called out, "So where is this dragon explosion cabin?" and Ruff ran off to check it out. The rest of the gang dispersed with Hiccup on the twins' tails, to make sure they didn't blow the cabin up. Luna turned back to the Dragon Explorers, "So, have any of you Gronkles set your hearts on earning your small dragon training badges?" the kids in dressed in coppery gold hats and DE signed sashes stood quietly then a few rose their hands, Luna beamed then led them to the domed corral. Heather was standing there looking at the dragons, she watched as Luna carefully led the kids in. "Okay, explorers! Anyone who doesn't want this badge can stay outside and watch their teammates win this one!" Luna instructed then she looked at Heather, "Hey, want to come on in as an honorary Dragon Explorer?" Heather's eyes shone at the offer and she nodded, "That sounds incredible!" Luna led her into the corral with the others, "Okay, listen closely," she instructed, "the big difference between handling big dragons and smaller dragons is that bigger dragons are smarter, they will know exactly what you actually are feeling. They respond to total respect and trust, meaning you have to trust them with your life." Some of the volunteers paled at the thought and then stepped backwards, "Smaller dragons are easier, they respond to food and affection of any sort. Handling them is simple; think of a cross of a cat and a passenger pigeon." Most of the kids visibly relaxed. Luna took Heather's hand and led her to the center of the corral, drawing the attention of every dragon in there, "Umm, why are they all staring at me like that?" Heather nervously asked, Luna grabbed some fish and confidently gave it to Heather, "Don't hold it up high for all of them to see, then they'll all flock towards you, cute for someone who's used to this but scary for anyone who's doing this for the first time. Make sure you have nothing that might pass as a metal weapon, they see this as threatening." Heather nodded and quickly checked her ordinary jeans, jacket and shirt for anything weapon-like then nodded, "Go on. What else?" Luna smiled, "You're doing good, now all you have to do is start approaching the one closest to you, no sudden movements, no loud sounds, all of these will make them lose it." Heather nodded then fixed her eyes on the Fireworm which was sniffing the air, looking for fish, "Which dragon is that?" Luna gestured to the explorers peering in from outside. One of them looked at the dragon then announced, "Fireworm, we have to click and squeak to attract their attention." Luna nodded and smiled once more. Heather carefully followed the instructions and a few minutes later she was playing fetch with the Fireworm. Luna clapped, "Perfect! Now who else can be brave enough to have a go?" Several students stepped up eagerly, trying to reach the same level of

* * *

6 / 17

affection that the Fireworm had given Heather. Suddenly, a loud hiss swept through the area, making everyone jump. "Luna, what was that?" Heather squeaked out in a terrified voice, Luna laughed, "There's nothing wrong, it's just the dragon hatching signal. Come on!" she picked up an albino Night Terror, a Fireworm, a Terrible Terror and a Flame Terror as the explorers quickly filed out, chattering excitedly. They met up with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Dagur, Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the hatching ground. Luna gingerly put the eggs into the hot water, "What are you doing?" Heather called out in a worried voice, Hiccup glanced at her, "It's okay, dragon eggs explode when they hatch, so the water makes a cushioning effect." Hiccup explained. Minutes later, the hatching ground was covered with dragons. "Oh, Hiccup, this is incredible!" Fishlegs squealed, shaking Hiccup up and down, "Hey, fangirl, pipe down will you?" Astrid complained, "Oh, its so cute!" Heather gushed looking at a small metallic dragon staring back at her. Dagur stared at her then waved his hand in front of her face, "Hey, sis, sister, Heather? Are you there?" he asked uncertainly only to be ignored, Hiccup laughed, "You know, you can adopt it, if you bring her over every week to make sure its alright." He offered, Heather grinned widely, "Really, can I absolutely keep it?" Luna entered the hatching area cautiously, then picked up the dragon then looked at its tongue, "She's a Razorwhip, Sharp Class, eats sea slugs and is a girl. She'll be bigger than a horse at some point so beware." She announced Heather took her in her arms then cuddled her, "Thank you so much! How much do you want?" Hiccup grinned, "30 dollars, and 10 more every month if you want to learn how to care for her and ride her when she's older." Heather let the dragon go, then she picked up her purse then gave Luna 70 dollars, "I'll be here next week." She promised and she took the supplies and manual that Luna handed her and left with Dagur at her tail. The rest of the gang stared at her then back at the trio, "Well, thanks, I suppose." Snot said awkwardly, "And I'm only saying this because Mom made me behave. Goodbye." Then he briskly led the others away. "Yeah!" Hiccup called after them, "No worries we're shutting down any ways!".

A few hours later, the cousins had opened their joint garage/café, tables and chairs had been set out on the garden of the plot and an open window to the kitchen was where orders were being taken in. A 'Help Wanted' sign was also displayed. On the other side of the shop, a small basic shop was there, displaying satellite watches, real hover-boards, professional pocket radios with sonar trackers and a spy-level sneak kit. Lots of sales were made, and business was doing extremely well, until a loud banging suddenly sounded at the staff entrance. Luna went to see who it was, to come face-to-face with a grumpy man, she recognized him immediately; he was the man who had previously owned this place, "Excuse me, but you aren't part of the staff." Luna pointed out he growled, "I most definitely ain't but I want to know where my rent money is." Luna's blood froze, "But you-you said that the money I gave you then would be enough." She spluttered he laughed out loud, "Really? I don't remember any of that? You really think that I would ever give a valuable plot like this for such a measly price? You have three choices; pay your rent and go free, refuse to pay and end up in juvie for fraud and theivery or find actual proof you actually ever bought it. My solicitor, Alvin Treacher, will be in contact soon." With that he marched out of the hall, leaving behind a business card. Hiccup had finally heard the commotion and hurried over to see what was going on, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at Luna's ashen face. Luna looked steadily at him, eyes determined, "Call Fish, we've got proof to find."


	9. Spying the Dragon Way 2

So, let me get this straight," Fishlegs asked, "Your income is being threatened because the previous landowner claims that you did not really buy the place and you need proof to avoid getting sent to juvie or worse?" Luna looked seriously at him, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Boy, Berk's justice systemneeds work." She confirmed, Hiccup groaned and smacked his head, "So, are we gonna make a plan or are we gonna sit here discussing what's gonna happen if we don't act?" Luna looked up and then nodded, "Yeah, come on, Fish, Hiccup. We're going to Mildew's head of operations." She then briskly swept up her meagre possessions and headed for the door, Fishlegs and Hiccup staring at her back.

A couple of hours later, the trio were standing in front of the new Archipelago Offices. Luna sauntered up to the guard in the third door to right, "Hey, there. I'm a client of Mr. Mildew. Let me in." She demanded the guard shot her a suspicious glare, "Well, kindly explain why he gave you a time to come here when he has gone to a meeting with his solicitor." Luna blushed deeply then turned around and stomped out of the grand building, Hiccup glanced around, "Who made her leader?" he asked bitterly and when Fishlegs shrugged the two followed suit. They ended up on a statue of Bork. "Before I got that job at the Air Force my godmother, Bertha, took me in." Luna explained, pressing the emblem of Berk on the statue. Hiccup peered at it then stared at Luna, "I know that you know what you're doing but we're still in the dark. Care to – Ahhh!" He screamed as the platform underneath them gave way, plunging them into darkness.

They emerged from the darkness into a neon lighted room, "Scanning face values. Matches found. Hiccup Haddock, Fishlegs Ingerman and Special Agent Light. Allies." Announced a vaguely female voice and the room opened up to a sparkling lobby. "She turned out to be an operative in the Archipelago Super Spies. Since I had a reputation with Olympics in the gymnastic sectors they trained me as a part time spy." Luna continued, walking through the area, showing rooms and halls. "So what are we gonna do?" Fishlegs asked Luna smiled simply, a rather devilish look appearing on her face, "Easy, hack the security system, with legal allowance, if we're right, I'll add in a virus to cover up my tracks and jam the system." Hiccup looked at her with a growing sense of fear, "Were you always like this and I just didn't notice?" he asked in a concerned voice, "I do have an aggressive streak; it comes from inconspicuously chasing criminals of the worst type." Luna admitted, her eyes glinting evilly. She later led the two to the "Hack Lab" where she introduced them to Cameron, a short boy with fuzzy blonde hair and blue eyes. "He's the Head of the Hack Lab and the Identity Library." The boy grinned mischievously, "You do realize I'm older than any of you? It's true. I was also Head of the Amateur Spy Team, but when Starlight here stalked in she claimed the title like no one's business!" Luna's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, "I told you to stop calling me that!" she accused but Cameron gave a shrug and pointed them ahead, "You want to get evidence against Mildew, a land dealer, for selling a plot of land to you and now claiming that he gave it on rent." He confirmed, "H-How did you know that?" Fishlegs spluttered Cameron leaned on the wall, "Kid, I work for the ASS, what do you expect?" he asked and Hiccup doubled up in laughter, "What?" Fishlegs asked, "You need to get out more, Fish. You're too innocent." Luna asked, the tone of her voice hinting that she also thought it was comical. "So the plan is that one of you should follow Alvin everywhere you can, while Luna takes on the identity of Martha Willingsworth and helps us hack into Mildew's systems." Cameron told them confidently. "Step right up, Lu, I've already got the supplies for the disguise right now." He told her and Luna gave the boy an annoyed glance and then went into the room he had gestured to. An hour later, a young girl stepped through the same door. She had dark black hair with purple streaks, she wore a dark blue hoodie and had vaguely purple eyes, a small tattoo ran through her arm and she wore tinted glasses. "Um, hi?" he offered and the girl burst into laughter, "Hiccup! It's me! How could you not recognize me?" Luna's voice burst through, "I dunno, I mean it's obvious isn't it?" Hiccup sassed back. Cameron grinned, "Glad to see I still got some substitutes for you." "Substitutes?" Fishlegs asked eagerly, "Kid, wanna know what's more suspicious than anything in the world? A strange person with very little information pops out of nowhere. That's why we recruit people and put them in our pockets. When we have got a case i

the area where the substitute is, we replace the sub with a spy. Tricky, am I right?" Cameron said in a bored tone, Fishlegs nodded.

One hour later, Luna stood once again in front of Archipelago Offices, she glanced at her ID, which said Martha Willingsworth; Receptionist in training. As soon as she walked through the door she saw her 'boss', waving impatiently, "Martha! You're late!" He accused. Luna composed herself then felt her shoulders slump and her upper lip quiver, "But sir, there was this terrible brawl down by Gothi's Hollow…" Inwardly, she grinned, this was gonna be a fun assignment…

Hiccup awkwardly stepped out of the spy base, he had been dipped in a bright red hair dye and lots of fake tattoos and scars, till he looked like a dwarf veteran. Something had been strapped around his neck to change his accent. He was meant to be following Alvin around, making a record of where he went during the day. He was getting a bit anxious; it was easy to sign up for the job but all the high-tech gear and elaborate disguises really put him off. He switched on his com-link and asked, "Do I really have to do this?" the reply came over in static, "Yes, now stop complaining and start spying, before you get caught!"


	10. Spying the Human Way 2

"Okay, Martha, you can go for your break now." Luna's 'boss' announced and Luna quickly jerked into action; hurrying to her bag and rushing to the nearest bathroom. She opened her com-link, "Agent Light here." She reported, "Time is on the line, I've figured out how to infiltrate Mildew's system." "Really? What have you got?" Cameron's excited voice answered back, "We've tried everything, but the security is rock solid!" Luna grinned, "Enter the AO staff site; log in with my boss's username and password: Stoic and BB in binary code. Then you have access to things that most high level employees know, that and you can find out all the weak points in their security." She instructed. "You got it, kiddo. Now come on back and we'll bring back the sub." Cameron advised, "You got it, Cam." Luna answered and quickly ran out.

Luna was standing in the Hack Lab, washing her face vigorously to get rid of the artificial complexion and repeatedly dunked her head in diluted shampoo mixed with dye remover to get the color out of her hair, "The worst part of a mission is keeping my wings and tail unnoticeable at all times. Seriously, you'd never think that they would twitch that much." Luna complained grumpily, feverishly rubbing a moist towel over her wings. "You think that's bad, I don't even know what I'm doing!" Hiccup's voice crackled over the com-links. He was slowly trailing behind Alvin, trying to look as indiscreet as possible, "According to his conversation on his phone it seems that he's stopping at the Great Hall Hotel for lunch. Useful to you?" Hiccup reported, Cameron frowned then bent over his notes, "Yes, it is actually." He commented Hiccup snorted, "I knew it! He doesn't do anything suspicious… Wait, what!?" Cameron grinned, "Lots of suspects go to the Great Hall, so we asked them to employ anyone who approached them with our mark. Go to the manager then give them the ID we gave you, after that sneak the edible trackers you have into the food he orders and sneak the MEBs into his jacket cufflinks." Luna instructed, still removing the mound of make-up over her face. "I seem to remember that you gave this up to fly airplanes." Hiccup pointed out but proceeded with the instructions anyway.

Alvin Treacher walked into Great Hall and ordered a seat for lunch on one o'clock. Unbeknownst to him, someone saw it all, that someone was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fifteenth; Amateur Spy. Alvin flipped through the menu in a contemplative manner. Then he called over a waiter and placed his order. The same waiter rushed into the kitchen and called out his order, "Pea soup and roast potatoes for Mr. Treacher!" the already busy kitchen suddenly gave another lurch of action and Hiccup looked around astounded and disgusted, the café he had always wanted to run would have much better hygiene if it ever was this successful. His eyes drifted back to Alvin and saw a young waiter serve him wine and champagne, then take off the man's coat to hang in the coat room. Hiccup remembered Luna's brisk words of advice, clear among all the messed-up things about espionage, and felt a sudden burst of inspiration and hurried into the coat room. He feverishly attached a couple of magnetic electric bugs on to each of the cufflinks and then stuck a far-range specific voice recorder in the undetectable lining of the collar. He looked at the clock then dashed back into the kitchen, just in time to pour the bottle of edible trackers into the soup and the potatoes. "Good, now all you have to do is make sure that he eats the food." Luna's voice drifted out of the com-link and Hiccup jumped a mile up, "Geez, next time, give a warning!" he scolded then turned around to gaze out of the kitchen window, his eyes on Treacher. Yup, he had eaten the potatoes and was drinking the soup with great gusto. "Trackers installed." He reported eagerly, "I'm coming back!"

Hiccup was sponging his hair clean. The new landlord's water rations meant that that he barely ever got a decent bath. The intense scrubbing removed a week's layer of must and dirt. Cameron was happily dashing around, his eyes trained on the monitors, Luna caught Hiccup staring, "What's wrong?" she asked in an obvious investigator's tone. Hiccup's eyebrows went down, "I don't trust him, I mean who is that committed to work? I'm talking about someone who should be in middle school!" he argued angrily. How could Luna be so trusting to a person that suspicious? "What can I say? I love my work!" Cameron shrugged. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, following him as Cameron pulled out a machine which seemed to have a loaded plunger crossbow with a wire attached to it. Fishlegs' eyes widened, "W-W-What's that?" he stammered in fear, Luna read the genuine fear in his eyes then quickly answered, "It's meant to erase the memory of the witnesses. Hold still." Fishlegs was immediately on the alert and swung around to face the machine as it hit him directly on the head, sucking away all memory of ASS. Hiccup stared in horror as Fishlegs' face contorted in pain, jerking back and forth and finally slumping forward in a dead faint. Luna quickly picked him up effortlessly and took him carefully back to her garage, leaving Hiccup to wonder exactly how many times his cousin had done this before.

"He'll be fine, Hiccup, I've done this before." Luna assured him as she helped Fishlegs into a fourth hand sofa. Hiccup looked at her in disgust, "Which is exactly what bothers me. You come from God-Knows-Where, so you won't know that here, we spend only two years in middle school. Half of the first year has already passed and you've turned my life upside down with your secrets and curses. Where are you from? Why haven't my parents talked about the Lights? Are you even a person at all? Start talking, now!" he yelled furiously, Luna looked up in surprise, "But, Hiccup, we're a team. Hiccup and Luna, the last living Haddocks." Hiccup colored angrily, "You always say that! Whenever you do something crazy, that's your reason for us to stick together. I'm tired of you just saying that and expecting me to tag along when you start stunt flying crazy military jets or travelling across the sea on a crate and some rope. Are you just using me as a tool? Playing me as a fiddle?" Hurt tears sprang to Luna's eyes, "I have come from Berk, I am your cousin and I know why your parents didn't talk about the Lights." She said quietly, "My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather believed the legends of dragons when everyone refused to. In a fury, he took his family and disappeared to find the dragons. He never came back, but two centuries later and two strangers returned. They looked exactly like the couple who left to find the dragons, except they proudly boasted wings and tails like mine. They were my great-great-great grandparents; they had spent so much time with the dragons that they were evolving into them. They were shunned and outlawed and later generations learnt to hide the appendages. Close relations severed ties and my parents went to Meathead to become stunt pilots. They were killed in a malfunction and my godmother took me in to teach me to spy. Later, I decided to join the Air Force and get the education my parents wanted for me." Luna said, choking on her words, "I am a rebel just so I can show the people that I'm not w-weak!" she added defiantly. Hiccup smiled and rested his hand on Luna's shoulder, "Well, that proves I was wrong." He said with a smile, "About what?" Luna asked her attention quickly shifting to the mystery, "That you are a cut-throat, brutal, blood-lustful thug. Apparently not." Hiccup said giving her a teasing smile. Luna looked towards Fishlegs then snapped her fingers, he quickly jerked awake, "H-H-Hey, Luna, Hiccup, what happened?" he asked shakily, Luna gestured to her half-built Speed-Skates, "You got electrocuted. But you'll be okay." She explained, Fishlegs nodded, "Thanks, I should go now. See you tomorrow." Then he turned around to leave. "Awesome. So you thinking about asking Heather out?" Luna asked and Fishlegs turned and stared at Luna, "N-no!" he protested, Luna smiled, "You're a Dragon Scout. You can show her how to work with her Razorwhip and get to know her a little." Fishlegs grinned, already betraying his love for Heather.

Hiccup and Luna ran into court, one minute late, to find the judge scowling down at them from the podium, "You're late!" Luna stared at Mildew then put on her innocent girl act, "Sorry, your Honor, but my cousin and I have essential evidence provided to us by the government." The judge's eyebrows went up, "Provide your evidence, Luna Light." Luna eagerly ran up to the witnesses' podium and then quickly clicked on the monitor, displaying the scene in which Luna had purchased the shop, "This is the best plot of land for sale in Berk. $1000 is all you are required to pay to have the area for as long as you live!" Mildew said confidently, "Just sign here!" The Judge's eyebrows went up again, "No verdict required, Mildew has to pay a fine of $500 for fraud. Seriously, which one of you fools decided it was a case for court? I want a word with Alvin Treacher!" she announced in an annoyed voice. Mildew's triumphant smirk had turned into a furious scowl and then an offended expression, "I can't pay all that! I'm just a poor old man!" "No exceptions." The judge announced. The Haddock cousins exchanged looks of glee, most of their income had come from there.

Luna was feeding the dragons in the petting zoo, she had brought a baby Singetail to demonstrate the weaknesses of a dragon to the Dragon Scouts as well as showing the distinctions between the dragon Classes. Her eyes wandered over to the guests off the area. She immediately saw the twins; drawing the Zippleback in the sand near the Dragon Court. She saw Snotlout; terrorizing the little kids as they explored. She finally spotted Astrid and Heather, fussing over the Razorwhip, with Fishlegs. Smiling, Luna made her way over to them. She petted the adolescent dragon, "What's her name?" she asked, Heather smiled, "Windshear, Fishlegs helped me pick it out. He knows all about Razorwhips." Luna grinned even more, for Fishlegs' sake, "You should know how to wash her, her scales might get rusty. Hicc and Fish will show you how. By the way, how's Dagur reacting to the dragon?" she asked curiously Heather smiled enthusiastically, "Dagur adores Windshear. He's always washing her, feeding her, teaching her how to fly…" "Can Dagur fly?" Luna said in an even tone, "If he can't then Windshear might not understand what she's meant to be doing. I'll give her flying lessons instead." Luna offered, Heather beamed, "You will? Thanks!" "No problem. I'll teach her next week, when she's old enough." Luna offered, Heather nodded and headed off to find Hiccup and Fishlegs to get them to teach her how to wash Windshear. Astrid went to stand next to Luna, "So…Luna, I want to apologize, for what I said on that island." She said slowly, "I just want to know, why are you so helpful to Heather when it comes to dragons?" Luna twiddled with her thumbs, "I don't know, it's just that she adores dragons so she could help us return dragons to their former position as our equals. That is what this place is all about." Astrid nodded, "Hey, do you think I can get a dragon too." She asked, the plea in her voice apparent, "Sure. Which one will you like?" Astrid's eyes lit up and then narrowed down as she thought, "A Nadder, like the old Shield Maiden Astrid in the Viking March of fame." Luna nodded, "Okay, let's go get that Nadder…"


	11. Eighth grade 2

Luna Light was asleep in her apartment; it was bigger then last year, and had plenty of expensive stuff. Her bedroom was littered with clothes, books, dragon statues and so on. On the wall was a digital calendar that displayed; 'First Day Back to School!' The watch Luna was wearing started beeping and vibrating, flashing lights and playing the designated ringtone with no result. The watch paused the racket for a minute then gave Luna an electrical shock, "Owww!" she complained, looking at her wrist and rubbing her eyes, "Gods, why did I ever put a taser in you?" she complained and then looked at her watch, "Oh no." she quickly ran around, putting bread into the buttered toaster and pouring cereal into her mouth. She blundered around, grabbing a pair of jeans, yanking on her T-shirt and grabbing a hoodie. "I'm starting to realize why no-one wants to be a hybrid." Luna groaned as she wrestled her wings into the holes of her hoodie. She grabbed her toast and tied a rushed ponytail and ran out of the apartment. Hiccup was waiting outside; reading his new brochure for the Dragon Edge, he looked up as Luna sped out, "Hiya! Moony, nice of you to be bright and early!" he commented sarcastically, Luna scowled, "First off, the name 'Moony' suggests a nocturnal person, which is not who I am. Second off, I'm not a werewolf, or even a Lycanwing!" she observed. The walked off at a fast pace and Hiccup put on a wounded expression, "You just outwitted my wit! I cannot live with the fact that I was bested by a mere hybrid! Goodbye, cruel world!" he said in a powerfully sorrowful tone, Luna rolled her eyes then punched his arm, "Stop being melodramatic." They had reached the Town Square where the middle school was located. Luna's watch vibrated; signaling a text, 'Luna, look at the school for a surprise.' "It is from Heather, wonder what's up?" Luna said. Hiccup had already jogged ahead and his mouth fell open, "Luna, you might want to take a look at this." He called back. Luna speed up to go next to him and grinned.

Her rebellion had worked. The school has changed their mind about the homies. All over the place both the poor and the rich were playing, laughing and not caring about the sacred barrier between them. Luna started in amazement as she walked inside, there was no line in the lobby, all the lockers and passages were cleaned and well cared for. Suddenly, she collided with Heather, "Hey Luna, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, bending down to help her. Over the summer, Luna became a great friend of Heather and Astrid. She liked Ruffnut too, but only when causing mayhem. Luna dusted herself off, "I'm fine, Heather. How's Windshear?" Luna asked, she hadn't seen the dragon since the sleepover last month, "Oh, fine. I'm really glad you gave us flying lessons, 'cause she really needs her exercise." Heather grinned Luna smiled back, "So, how's Stormfly?" she asked Astrid. Astrid gave her a shaky smile, "She's doing fine. But a word from the wise, never suppose a dragon is a dog with wings." Luna laughed then switched to serious mode, opened her locker then took up her books and glanced at the timetable. She looked back at Hiccup and Fishlegs, who were having a staring competition with Dagur, Snotlout and Tuffnut; The boys were still highly distrustful of others. A bell rang but none of the group made a move. Luna groaned then whacked Hiccup's leg with her tail, whistling inconspicuously, Hiccup looked around in annoyance then his eyes caught the clock, he quickly consulted the timetable then ran off, with Luna muttering, "Boys." behind his back.

Hiccup dashed off his homework on the bus and ran off to open the cousin's joint shop. He arranged the tables and chairs and opened the order window. Luna grabbed a keychain and opened her side of the building. She set up the window display and unpacked the new low-tech sonar devices she had completed recently. Hiccup and Luna quickly set up the we're open signs and began to wait for customers to come in. Soon enough a group of regulars grouped around the cafe side while a couple of techies surrounded Luna's store. An elderly woman made her way into the store, quickly gaining loads of attention from the other customers. She casually approached the counter and blinked. For a split second it seemed like her contacts fell off but Luna quickly realized that it was Bertha from the ASS, aka her godmother, "Please come into the stock room we have your deposit in there." Luna invited. The duo entered the stock room and Luna immediately cut to the chase, "What are you doing here?" Bertha grinned, "Relax, Luna. I need you and your cousin's help in shutting down a drug business." The seriousness of the situation stuck her and she nodded dumbly. Bertha looked around and then gave Luna a ticket, a token and a flyer. She gave her a brief note then stepped out falling a limp.

Luna stared at the flyer Bertha had given her then at the park she and Hiccup had come to, "So, we can't even have one day as scheduled? I knew you are an adventure magnet, why do we even have a schedule at all?" He complained as Luna examined the 'Berserker World' sign. Luna shoved Hiccup in the park, exasperated. "Now, where is this entrance?" Luna muttered to herself, Hiccup looked over her shoulder and started at the objects in her hand. "You think we have to go in that ride?" Her asked, pointing at a tunnel ride that said, 'Scars, Scars and more Scars' Luna stared at her token (she had handed the ticket over to come into the park.) It was emblazoned with the triple R from the ride. Luna nodded and then followed Hiccup into the ride. It turned out to be a restricted section, which meant basically no one was in the list. Thankfully, they were and five minutes into the ride and the cart lowered itself down into another party of the elusive ASS base. Cameron and Bertha were standing there, "Hello, Luna, dear." Bertha said, hugging her tightly, "And you must be Hiccup! Pleasure to meet you!" Bertha said, shaking Hiccup's hand eagerly. "Johann Tradder is a crime lord mainly inactive in Berk, but recently he opened up this drug smuggling business here." Cameron explained. Bertha moved some figures over a wooden map, "According to some intercepting messages, a new batch of drugs will be delivered here." She pointed, where a small beer bottle figurine stood, "Before we asked you for help, we tried a governmental approach, shooting guns, contamination and so on. We recently discovered that they are very superstitious and we have tried to spread amongst the crew the curse of the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death'" Bertha explained. Hiccup stared at Cameron then caught Luna's face, she was clearly amused, with her eyes twinkling and mouth raising into a smile, "So, you want me to scare the bajeezes out of the smugglers because..." Cameron grinned "It'll send the crew into chaos and they will refuse to go back to a haunted area." He informed her, "Your cousin's hiding talents are quite remarkable, we're hoping that he'll agree to sneak an atomic bomb the size of a marble into the drug-ships that land on the area. That'll hit him hard." Bertha explained, Hiccup switched his attention to Bertha for a second, "Do you have proof that Johann Tradder is the one behind this?" Her asked, Bertha nodded, "Fair point, only one of our spies ever made it out of that network alive and the only information he came out with was the fact that Johann Tradder is the one behind this, turns out that the spy was painted and before he died, he mentioned something about a double agent..." Luna quickly sat up, "A double agent? Now that's serious. Did you reinforce the security? Check the firewalls? Isolate this mission?" Cameron laughed, "That and more. None of the rookies are even aware that such an assignment really exists." Bertha nodded, her face a mask of seriousness, "Exactly, and that's why we need you to scare those people senseless. What do you say? You in?"


	12. Scare Squad 2

It was an ordinary beach with a trading dock near by. The sun was shining and many families had come out to enjoy the weather. A boat had been unloaded and it was heading off to its next destination. The boat slowly crept down into a deep chasm between Meathead and Berk, which led off to a deeply isolated lagoon surrounded by misty moors. Fog disrupted the view of anyone who walked by, blocking their view entirely. Three figures made their way through the tar pits, eerily flashing lights in Morse Code. Briskly a man on board started unloading sacks upon sacks of drugs onto the shore. The sun's ray's barely penetrated the area, a sudden disturbance caused the remaining lights to wink out for a few brief moments. The men flashed their torches around then continued their work. Finally one of the men broke the ice, "Did you hear about the legend of the unholy offspring's curse?" he asked his fellows, "Eret, the boss said not to talk about the old wives' tales!" another man said sharply. "Don't trouble with Ryker, Eret, go ahead tell us the legend." the third said heartily. Eret grinned, "The say the world's greatest monsters gathered together every year to see who is the most fearsome of them all. Lizards, thunder, lightening and shadows were long-reigning champions, until the day they converged here for their tournament. Humans killed them all, brutally and painfully. Only the champions remained to be hunted but before they were caught they made a disgusting being. A creature that can live in disguise with their murderers, ready to strike at any moment. The monster lurks in the shadows, bloodthirsty and brutal. It still visits its creators' graves, hoping to avenge them by offering them the skulls and the hearts of whoever disturbs this place." Eret finished creepily, "That story was nothing! Come on, give me something more!" Ryker declared brashly but kept on stealing uneasy glances all around him.

From behind a hill, Luna smiled; the legend seemed to be working. Time for Phase Two of operation: Scare Squad. She arranged her wings so they won't snag on anything, then she leapt from her perch. Luna dived beside the ledge and caused a distraction, causing the trio of smugglers to look around. She zapped by, arranging some extremely realistic bloody hearts, skulls, candles and a plague onto a low set ledge. She quickly made a small rustling noise and vanished into the shadows. The men had been investigating the sounds on that side of the marsh when they heard the noise. They came rushing back to see if anything had been tampered with, "Must be some animal." Eret said, "Whatever it was, it's gone now." the third man said, "I won't be sure, Krogan. Look at this." Ryker's worried voice broke out, "Ryker, I know you're gay and all, but you sound like a teenaged girl right now." Krogan observed, coming over to look at what he was staring at. The three men's mouths dropped open at the sight of the blood and organs; looking terrifyingly real in th gloom of the night. Quaking, Eret edged closer to read the plague,' A thousand fears swarmed this place some years ago, they screamed and howled and hissed, to see who was champion and fit to rule them all. Wild torturers, humans are and instincts would run wild when hit with what seems to be their greatest fear. The blood spilt on that night just couldn't have been counted, yet not a pint of it was human. From dying breath they sculpted me and I saw them crumple down, my first thoughts was to avenge them, my present are the same. Every human traveling here sacrifices their blood. This tale is a warning, for I strike mere minutes later. An honor for them that no one dares acknowledge.' He read out from the plague. From the ship, Hiccup was exploring while Luna got ready for the climax. All of these ships were the same; basic prison, galley and crew cabins. Storage space included the cover delivery in case of an inspection and the drug delivery which contained the things they were smuggling. He looked at his com-link then waited for he signal...

The three men grouped together, worriedly looking left and right for any sign of the devil. "Well, I suppose I can't leave you hanging, now can I?" Luna cackled, then poured out a barrage of plasma blasts to create an inferno. She confidently flew through the fire, showing off her unnatural wings and tail, "Hello, humans!" The three men screamed on the top of their lungs...

Hiccup knew it was time when he heard the screaming but he waited for the cartoon monster to roar on his screen before sliding a marble out of his pocket. He entered the voice code, set the time for two minutes and threw the bomb in the drugs with just enough time to dash out undetected. The men screamed and went straight on to the beach. Leaving the cousins behind.

"That was awesome!" Luna whooped as the two padded down the hallways of the ASS, having completed their mission, "I know you've already broken you explosion magnitude record! How did you do that?" Luna asked Hiccup. He paused for a few seconds then switched on a hologram map of the average drug ship. "The drug containers are highly flammable and I've gotten fast enough to toss the bombs in and then slip out before the thing blows!" Hiccup explained, cracking the mischievous smile he had started wearing after the bombings started to effect his mood. "Well, I gotta go, Cam said that he's got new gear for me. I'm hoping he'll take me to the chemistry lab!" Hiccup cast a disgusted glare at her, "I thought Astrid had put you off dating? And anyway, why that creep?" Luna blushed hard and then punched his arm, causing Hiccup to bend over in pain. He wasn't acting, it hurt a lot. "I promised Heather, Astrid and Ruffnut that I'd bring souvenirs, and besides, I'm planning on blowing up the casino using their own alcohol! About dating, I've known Cameron for half of my life, and you shouldn't judge. Everyone knows that you've got the goo-goo eyes for Astrid, and she only just started being nice to us!" It was Hiccup's turn to blush, but before he could blurt out an excuse an alarm sounded on Luna's watch and she sped away.

"Hey, Luna! There you are!" Cameron's voice called as Luna sprinted into the 'Toy Bank' "Guess what I've got for you..." Luna grinned at the boy, who gestured to a table full of electronic devices. He picked up a band, then wrapped it around Luna's wrist, "Imagine you're acting as a poor lost child, wandering into the moor and one of the men grabbed you then zzzt! And then you burst out in the form of that demon!" he said prancing about as Luna looked at him amused. "Anything else?" she asked eagerly, Cameron nodded, "I've got special waterproof glow-in-the-dark face paint that can only be removed with a special lotion. It'll look ghostly in the dark-time strikes." He showed her some dark blue pots of paints. Luna nodded impatiently, "Look, Cam, I appreciate all the gear but I don't have enough time to check it out, so will you mind if you and I concoct one of our old prank chemicals for old times' sake?" Cameron looked at her dubiously, "I don't know, Lu. The last we did that, was to celebrate you getting your first job. Mom thanked Odin that you had finally gone but I blew up her Odin shrine with that mortar bomb." Luna gritted her teeth, she had only one card but it was for emergencies only, "Well then, I was planning on blowing up Berk's most alcohol-loving casino sky-high. Guess you aren't gonna see it..." Cameron's face twisted as his sane and beaten part battled against the wild, unpredictable side, a joking, long-suffering tone was put on for this occasion and he groaned, "Fine then, only to see just how badly a 500 million dollars worth of alcohol, soda and champagne can destroy Berk's only casino, the sturdiest building ever built." Luna grinned, she knew she would win eventually, "You know, by the way you're making that amount of gadgets for the star of the Scare Squad, one would think you're a fan." she teased, Cameron shot her a pained smile then jumped a mile up as Bertha suddenly popped up behind him, "I know you two are probably putting together some highly explosive material that can only react to one material. Which material it is, I don't want to know. Keep it away from my Freya shrine!" Cameron raised his eyebrow, "And what else were you here for?" he asked cautiously and Bertha gave a flustered nod, "Oh, yes, Luna, as soon as you're done, pack up and get ready to return to Berk, a break might be good for you. Also take every bit of that explosive back to your place and do not bring it here next month!" Clearly the memory of seeing her homage to the god that ruled the gods being turned into dust in a very explosive manner was still hard on her mind. Luna stiffly nodded then did an about-turn to follow Cameron into the chemistry lab so they could start inventing.

Hiccup was scouring his ASS suite; looking for any of his astray belongings. Inside his suitcase, several black items of clothing were packed and an advanced smart-watch disguised as a health-fitness band with a watch was placed on top. "Operatives Haddock and Light, please report to the docking bay." the PA announced and Hiccup glanced through the room, catching sight of all of his school-work in a shelf; stuffed into a binder. He stumbled over the room and snatched it up then stuffed it into his suitcase and headed to the docking bay, ready to go back to middle school. Luna met up with him there, conspicuously trailing a giant white sack behind her. Luna caught him staring and answered his unspoken question, "Souvenirs for our girls' night." Hiccup gave her an amused look, "Your idea of a fun girls' night is blowing up a casino from which you were thrown out from using the same material you were thrown out for?" Luna stared at him, "How did you know I was gonna pressurize the alcohol bottles?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Maybe I saw that you anonymously mailed that kid who spray-painted our shop pressurized lead spray paint?" Luna controlled a laugh, "If he used it properly it would have been 3D paint, and I specifically said on the label, 'LED Paint', that's the cool way of writing lead." Hiccup shook his head in disbelief, "Well, let's just hope the others think it's funny."


	13. Night Out

Chapter Eleven: The Legend

"I still don't believe Hiccup blew up a drug container." Astrid commented, "I don't believe any party of your ASS story." The girls were asking back from school after Luna came back from the scare squad mission. Luna rolled her eyes, "Yes it's true, I'll prove it even. Cameron made some chemicals for me to get started on my revenge list. You should come with me to see it." Ruffnut's eyes popped open, "Does it make things explode. Cause some mayhem? If so, I am in!" Heather grinned "Sounds fun, I'm free Thursday anyway." Everyone's eyes fell on Astrid, who rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine, I'll come too." Luna grinned, this was gonna be a fun night...

* * *

Astrid met up with Luna, Heather and Ruffnut outside the Haddock store. "We're gonna get started on the casino first. It's at the top of my revenge list." Luna informed them, Ruffnut gave her an envious glance, "Woah! You went to the casino? Our parents don't let us go. Tuff tried to hide in the back of the car when Dad went once, he was grounded for a month." Luna grinned, "I can see why. When I went there in the summer, all I saw was alcohol. Sure, I got fifty dollars richer but getting thrown out for being to young still calls for vengeance!" Heather whistled slowly, "So what are we gonna do?" Luna took out several boxes of breath mints, "Astrid and Ruffnut, you'll do one of the alcohol stores while me and Heather do the other one. These breath mints have been specially treated; lick them then spit them out into the bottles, they'll build up the pressure then explode down. If we do it fast enough, we'll get the fascinating sight of seeing thousands of wine bottles ricocheting all over the casino." Ruffnut's eyes gleamed but Astrid looked a bit dubious, "Why am I with Ruff?" she demanded and Luna rolled her eyes, "Because we're gonna be destroying something in the most creative way possible and you need to get in to the mood and Ruff has won medals on her destructiveness!" Astrid groaned but followed anyway. Minutes later, the girls were in front of the casino, their target of the night. Luna nodded and handed out the packets of breath mints. Ruffnut grinned then dragged Astrid into the back door and Luna took Heather by the arm and strutted in through the main door. Heather looked around and caught sight of the Thorston and Astrid; stealthily spitting the explosives into the bottles then corking them shut. Luna nodded then quickly pointed to the second stock of alcohol. Heather grinned and then emptied an entire box of mints into her mouth, then opened the bottles, spat two mints out then shut them again. Luna stared at her, dumbfounded, she had thought that Heather was coming her for the heck of it, but now it seemed like the warm-hearted girl had a bit if a wild side. Heather caught her staring then gestured to a wall of beer bottles behind her. Luna grinned and started treating the wall at the back at the same time. Ruffnut was having the time of her life; all the colors and the smells and not to mention the noise, Tuffnut would be so jealous when he found out... Of course, the reason she was there made it all the more enjoyable, she could just imagine the wrecked place smelling with sweet smell of mead, vodka, wine and champagne. Astrid moaned once more as she slowly put all the chemicals in the vermouth she was assigned with. She was a rich girl and had preferred to be babied by Snotlout than hang out here but Snotlout very quickly would start boasting about himself. Besides, Luna had been a great friend and she was willing to repay the favor, that and it might also be about who Luna's cousin was. Astrid blushed as she corked yet another bottle. Hiccup Haddock had held a very low status in her mind, but with her realizing Snotlout's faults, she had started admiring Hiccup. His eyes were so green and he looked so tough with all the scars and... "Ast? Hello is a Ms. Astrid Hofferson here?" Ruffnut asked, waving her hand desperately in front of Astrid's eyes. Astrid mumbled something impatiently then shoved Ruffnut, ""Of course I'm here Ruff, what is it?" Ruff looked a little startled but she answered, "Luna called. She says that if we're about to be done we should get out in the next five minutes." Astrid nodded, then promptly felt something hauling her up using her dress's collar, she looked beside her to see Ruffnut struggling against the grip of a hand as well. Astrid turned around to see an attendant glowering down at them. "What are you minor scum doing here? Isn't it bad enough that I've got to deal with all the ditch diggers who've been inspired by that Luna ruffian!" Astrid looked at Ruff, who made a zippy face gesture and decided not to tell the attendant that they were working with the very girl he loathed. "Well, out with it!" yelled the attendant then flung them out of the casino.

* * *

Astrid groaned, the remaining feeling in her back was excruciating. She watched the attendant scoff at them then slam the door. Luna quickly slid down from a nearby tree. She gave a rude gesture at the door, "He's the worst. He threw me out before. I hope he gets injured because of the sabotage we did." Ruffnut nodded and then stretched, hearing several bones crack. "Where's Heather anyway." Astrid asked, gingerly lifting herself up. Luna whistled and Heather came out of the shadows, visibly anxious, "Are you okay? I was hiding. I think we can see our revenge on this casino in a few seconds..." as soon as she said that, a scream rendered through the air. All four girls' faces lit up and ran to the windows; they had identified the screams as their main target. They saw what damage had been done; a vodka bottle had shot, with deadly accuracy, on the attendant's tender bit. They waited for something to happen but there was only a lull. Until, several champagne bottles started zapping around. Martinis, whiskey, malt, mead, ale. Everything slowly started going off, adding layer after layer of destruction. At one point, the bottles started destroying the windows and collapsing the building. Astrid, was in shock as the results poured out in front of her. Part of her was repulsed that she was had been responsible for this disaster. Then a part of her, most of it was her backside, started seeing all the things the casino did to deserve this laughable fate. Suddenly, a phone ringing brought Luna out of her fantasy, she looked down at the number: **Cameron.** She flipped her phone open and asked him, "Hey, you don't usually call. What's the rush?" "The rush is that there is an emergency drug taxi and Hiccup doesn't have enough time to get there. You've gotta do it on your own." Luna nodded and bid the others goodbye before launching into the air and maneuvering through the buildings, heading for the moors. As soon as she landed there, someone grabbed her. In front of her was Johann Tradder and the one holding her was... Cameron, "Hello, Luna." he said

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, we're coming close to the end of this story. Spoiler Alert, it is a cliffhanger. Also has anyone realized that Thorston might mean Thor's Stone?**


	14. Plasma relic 2

Luna regained consciousness in a small cell with four brick walls and a metal door. She was tied up and felt vaguely stiff. Even in her fuzzy state of mind, her dragon senses were on high alert, her memories of the night fresh in her mind. The door slammed open with a bang and Luna jerked around to see Cameron. Her eyes narrowed and she backed away, "I know your personality very well, Cameron. You know you want to see me go down fighting." Cameron shrugged, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Cameron answered in a sing-song voice. "But Johann wants to see his little demon die..." He murmured, "I can make you do whatever I want, you know?" he asked and Luna frowned, then gasped, "You wouldn't dare, you know that even tied up, you're no match for me." Cameron tutted, "Try it and see how big the pieces of your cousin are!" Luna shook her head and felt her shoulders slump. She knew they would track her plasma signature, but she needed time until she could send an SOS, but until then she had to wait...

"Hey, Dragon Boy!" a voice broke through Hiccup's thoughts, he spun round to see Astrid and immediately blushed, "Um, Astrid! Hi, you're looking g-good, I-I mean great!" Astrid shook her head, "Never mind about that. Seen your cousin today?" Oh right, Luna. Memories of the recent mission still sent chills down his back and hearing that she was missing nearly froze his blood, "W-Where did y-you see her last?" he choked, Astrid stared in concern, he was turning slowly blue, "Last night, we blew up the casino and she got a phone call and she flew away." Yup. Now his blood was solid, "Phone call from who?" he spluttered, Astrid frowned, trying to remember, "I think it was this Cameron dude." "Oh Thor." Hiccup groaned and sprinted off to HQ. He burst n through the elevator and banged on Bertha's office door while several of the agents ran after him, insisting that he first pass through security. " I've been expecting you." Bertha's calm voice rang out, her voice one of concern. Hiccup took a deep breath, "My only surviving blood relative is off the grid because of you and your gods-forsaken mission!" he screamed, his face flushing, Bertha scowled, "Mr. Haddock! You cannot react like this! We are locating your cousin but her plasma signature is nowhere and she knows when she's forcefully incognito she should blaze it up!" Hiccup paused and looked around the office and realized he was staring at GPS trackers that were meant to be connected to Luna's gear, plasma signatures were popping all over the world map but none of them was her distinctive plasma. He gulped, "Okay. I'll do anything to keep Luna safe, she's all I have." Bertha nodded, "Okay, you're a member of the search party. Come on!"

Luna Light was tired from the blood loss. She had been stabbed in her leg stump ten times, her tail had been slit and cuts lined her arms. She looked up at Cameron who was smirking down at her and her gaze switched to Johann, who was admiring a knife then started dipping into pots of colored liquids that Luna was sure wasn't paint, "Orange oleander, it affects her human side. Blue for the dragon part of her, it'll be a miracle if she survives." Johann murmured and then waved his hand, "What is her weakest point?" Cameron looked at her and Luna remembered a long-forgotten memory...

A younger Luna, with shorter hair and weaker wings was fighting Cameron, who had also aged back several years. A bell rang as she floored him once again. Cameron groaned and faced her bravely, "Come on! Let's spar one more time! I know I can find your weakness!" Luna gave him a sympathetic glance and shrugged, "My wing joints are extremely vulnerable, I haven't exactly evolved enough to work out the kinks in my defense." Cameron nodded and the two crouched down again, waiting for the next one's move. Cameron leapt at her and Luna kicked instinctively and Cameron ducked, avoiding the attack so easily that she realized that he had been feinting. She rolled onto the floor, in an attempt to dislocate his leg or twist his ankle but Cameron quickly took the blow and fell to the ground and then rolled away and sprung up behind her. Luna cursed her impulsiveness then gasped with pain as the kick hit her joints, she collapsed, trying desperately to recover yet it just wasn't working. The bell rang and for the first time in a hundred spars, Cameron had won...

Cameron grinned, "Her wing-joints, also, why don't you add a little Speed Sting in there? It'll knock her out." Johann's vicious smile widens and he uncorked another bottle and dips his knife in it, "Turn her around." he commands and Luna gave Cameron one last teary-eyed plea, which was returned with a stony-faced glare. she felt the dragon-proof contraption holding her turn her around and Johann's knife searing her scales then Cameron shouting "Fly, Luna and get that SOS sent!" and the chains released as Luna semi-consciously flew out of there, her plasma fire bursting out of every pore.

Hiccup was leaning down on the readings of the plasma tracker, trying to locate Luna's signature. Suddenly, a small, dancing purple dot appeared on a map of the Archipelago in an area called "Northern Markets", he compared it with Luna's signature and called out, "Hey! I've got a signature, faint but by the looks of it she's giving everything she's got!" Bertha, who had been bending over the other systems ran up, "It's moving." Hiccup nodded, "Heading right to a sheltered area in the islets called Wingemaiden Peak." Hiccup reported and Bertha gave a curt nod, "Okay, fire up the jet. You can pilot, right?" Hiccup suppressed a grin, "With Luna around, it'll be a miracle if I don't." then he turned to the controls of the jet they were in, ready to take off at the slightest sign of disturbance that could point to Luna. The jet zapped up and off the runway and Bertha explained Wingemaiden Peak to Hiccup. "The Wingemaidens aren't known for hostility and Luna has always been allies with them. They specialize in hybrid medicine and if Luna's injured that'll mean that that was the most obvious place to go." Hiccup's eyes bugged out, "Wait, there are other hybrids?" Bertha smiled, "Very few, different things make a hybrid; genes, magical rituals, dragon voodoo, science. the list goes on." Hiccup shrugged, "Based on what I've been through, it's possible. Now, let's get permission to land on this island." An hour later, Hiccup and Bertha were racing through the medical wing of the Wingemaiden HQ, led by a worried doctor in training, Minden. As soon as Hiccup saw her he felt like throwing up; Luna's hair was clogged with blood and her arms were bandaged, her stump of a leg was all bloody and obviously infected and worst of all, her wings and tail were freely bleeding, "Can't you do something about that? It's causing her loads of blood loss." One of the nurses shook her head, "Night Fury blood doesn't clot so we're collecting any that is leaking, cleaning it then putting it back in. I know it's cruel but it's our best bet to keep her from dying." Minden sighed, "That's why we're happy to see you. The Haddock line was said to have a Night Fury. Their saliva has healing properties." Hiccup nodded, "Fine, I'll go to Dragon Town to pick him up." And turned around and headed to the hangar in which the jet had been parked. Minutes later, a large, sombre Toothless bounded across the hallways, spitting into the metal bucket Atali had given him. Minden carried the saliva over to Luna's ward and quickly applied it on her wings and tail, relieved to see the blood instantly clot and seal. She looked up at Hiccup's worried face and gave him a reassuring smile, "She'll be okay in a month. We've put the wound into a cast and sent anti-toxins into her blood stream to counter the poison. It'll take her a year to fly again but she will." Hiccup smiled, "So, when will she be sent back to Berk?" Minden gave him a pitying glance and answered, "Probably in a few weeks." Hiccup nodded dumbly, "Thanks, I mean it."

One Month Later..

Luna looked a terrible sight. Her hair went a little below her ears and her arms still showed of scars. Her wings were still healing, but the Night fury saliva had stopped any blood loss. Her split tail only showed some signs of damage. Yes, it was tiring dragging the limp pile of bones and scales weighted down by a cast and she had slipped into five different comas during her time in the hospital, but at least she was happy, thinking about the one, last salute Cameron had given her. Someone knocked on the door, making her sit up. She saw Atali and Minden smiling kindly at her, "What're you doing here?" she asked sullenly, "When you arrived at our medical ward we found mail for you." Atari explained, "But we thought that the excitement wasn't good for you at that time. We came to give it to you." Minden tossed her a parcel with her name on it. She opened it up and gasped, immediately alerting Hiccup who was eating at her house today, "What's wrong?" he asked, dashing into the room, Luna pulled a letter out of the parcel, "Dear Luna, your skills as a hybrid are commendable. A Dragon Relic I have treasured will be yours for evermore. It's from Cameron!" She explained Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "That's great. But what's a Dragon Relic?" "Special relics made by dragon hybrids years ago, they provide different powers to the users depending on which relic you have. There are the Basic Scales, scales of a Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle and Deathly Nadder, they can only be used by their Timberwhip was made for a Timberjack hybrid, it will control any dragon or hybrid. The Triple Skrill is a piece of glass that allows a Triple Stryke or Skrill hybrid to turn into the other temporarily. The Zippleback Harmonica is what helps Zippleback hybrids create huge explosions. The Terror Relics are hard to find for there are not many Terror hybrids and they are not described well. The best, however, is the Plasma Band, it's a wristband that will give a Night Fury hybrid complete control over their plasma!" she held up a small black band with two acid green eyes staring out, "It's the rarest after the terror relics. Isn't it great?" Hiccup nodded. In his heart of hearts he knew it was going to be okay...


	15. The new end

**Author's note: So what do you think of the new version? I made a few minor changes, but I think they made all the difference. Please give me feedback so I can improve my writing style. Thank you! Plus, I didn't change the second last chapter because there was nothing wrong with it.**


End file.
